


Avatar: Legacy of Raava

by CheyWolf47425



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different Avatar, Gen, Punch first, Sexism, Sokka's Sarcasm - Freeform, Tea Puns, Team as Family, Yoka gets shit done, Yoka is just done, Yoka is like Kyoshi but Water Tribe, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, ask questions later, slightly more homicidal Avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25696306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyWolf47425/pseuds/CheyWolf47425
Summary: In 84 AG, Aang passed away in the ice sending the spirit of the Avatar onto Yoka. Yoka must step up the the plate of being the Avatar in the time of war. The world's balance and future are in Yoka's hands.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	Avatar: Legacy of Raava

Author’s Note: 

Yoka is the daughter of Bato and the OC daughter of Kanna. She’s the Water Tribe’s avatar. Aang is still alive! Just not as the avatar since Raava moved into a new host. All shall be explained, young benders and non-benders.

“That’s rough, buddy.” - Normal speaking

_ “That’s rough, buddy.” _ \- Past Avatars speaking

**_“That’s rough, buddy.”_ ** \- Spirits speaking

~~~~~~~~~~~

Yoka sat in the middle of the kayak with her cousins; Sokka and his younger sister, Katara, as they spearfished for the rest of the tribe. Yoka twirled a dagger in her hand above her head as Sokka gazed intensely at the icy cold waters. 

Sokka is the only young man with brown skin, blue eyes, his dark brown hair tied up in the traditional warrior’s wolf tail ponytail with the sides shaved. Yoka had her long brown hair tied up a high ponytail with hair loops clasp to the leather string that held up her hair. Her royal blue eyes stared up at the sky boredly. Her skin was a tone lighter than Sokka’s skin. Katara wore her long dark brown hair in a braid with hair loops connecting to the bun behind. The three Water Tribe natives wore fur coats and gloves to keep them warm from the cold weather.

“It’s not getting away from me this time.” Sokka said sternly.

Yoka snorted towards her male cousin, “You said that last time. Remind me again who had to fish you out of the water, Sokka?”

“One time, Yoka! Anyways, watch and learn. This is how you catch a fish.” Sokka lifted his spear aiming at the water. Katara rolled her eyes dramatically at her older brother causing Yoka to giggle.

“It looks like you are just looking at your reflection.” Yoka mused. Sokka turned towards Yoka with a scowl. “What?”

“Do I need to start telling you to shut up, too?”

Yoka batted her eyes at Sokka, “Oh please do. I can’t  _ wait _ to see how Nan reacts to that.” Her words caused Sokka to shudder in fear of their grandmother’s wrath. Yoka smirked meanly at her best friend who stuck his tongue at her. Yoka raised her eyebrow as she grabbed Sokka’s tongue with her fingers.

  
“Yucah! Ley go!” Sokka struggled to say as Yoka put the spear she was holding down.

“Hey guys!” Katara called out excitedly. “Look at this!”

Both Sokka and Yoka ignored the younger girl to continue arguing about Sokka’s manners. Katara pursed her lips as the water holding the fish inside wavered. The water moved over her older brother’s and Yoka’s heads without them noticing. The water dropped on the older Water Tribe natives as the fish landed on the older female’s lap. Sokka and Yoka blinked rapidly at each other before looking at Katara.

“Rude.” Both responded shaking their heads. Yoka put the fish into the basket on the kayak.

“Why do you two have the magical abilities, huh? Katara with her magic water and you with whatever you control.” Sokka said, sulking, crossing his arms at the two females.

“Waterbending is NOT water magic, Sokka. It’s part of the Southern Water Tribe’s history!” Katara protested her brother’s words as Yoka punched Sokka’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Whatever. You girls are the only special ones.” Sokka muttered bitterly. “Why can’t it be me that has the special water magic?

Yoka grimaced as Katara’s expression turned thunderous and held onto the kayak tightly as the waves hit the boat more roughly than it was. Katara began shouting at her brother as the glacial walls cracked with Katara’s irritation with Sokka grew.

“YOU ARE A SEXIST PIG!”

“Shush,” Sokka pleaded as he and Yoka shared a wary look. “Please be quiet, Katara. I’m sorry.” The kayak shook dangerously as Katara glared at Sokka. Katara opened her mouth to yell more at her brother as the ice cracks. The three Water Tribe kinsmen stared stunned as a large wave with icy parts came crashing towards them.

Yoka and Sokka immediately spring into action as Katara sat back down in the kayak as the two grabbed the oars just as the wave crashed into them. The kayak shot forward in a violent manner heading towards a massive wall of ice. The two worked together to stay in control of the kayak as the three almost collided into a glacier. 

Katara yelped as icy water splashed upon her as Yoka and Sokka managed to dodge pieces of ice that cracked apart from Katara’s exasperation with Sokka. Yoka’s eyes glowed white as she pushed the oar in her hands in the waters. The violent waves settled into the gentle movement it was before. The kayak floated gently in the calm rocking as Yoka rolled her left shoulder.

“Well,” Yoka drawled out. “That was…”

“Amazing!” Sokka cheered, standing up. “We were amazing!”

“Yeah… Amazing.” Katara glowered at Sokka. “We almost died!”

“But did we die?” Sokka and Yoka flicked their left hand to the side. Katara growled in frustration at her brother and cousin. 

_ No… I don’t want this. I don’t want to be the Avatar! I want to be free like the air! _ A young boy’s voice sounded in her head, unease settling in Yoka.  _ Please! Someone else can be the Avatar! I’m just a kid! _

“Did you guys hear that?” Yoka asked uneasily. Sokka and Katara looked at Yoka as the female glanced around.

_ I’m not strong like Avatar Kyoshi or Avatar Roku. I can’t defeat the Fire Lord! _

Yoka lowered her head as the voice echoed in her head. Yoka curled up into the fetal position as more voices joined the young boy’s. Yoka squeezed her eyes shut as voices became louder and louder until a gentle soothing female voice cut through the white noise,  **_We will be together for all of your lifetimes, and we will never give up._ **

Yoka opened her glowing eyes as a white beam raced up towards the skies as the siblings held onto the sides of the kayak. The glowing eyed Yoka lifted her hands moving the icy waters to lift a large ice structure holding some strange animal and a child inside to rise from below. 

The structure split apart freeing the two inside of the ice. Sokka caught Yoka in his arms as Katara catched the boy in the orange and red robes. The strange animal floated on top of the cold waters. A trail of silver light entered the boy in Katara’s arms settling inside the boy’s body.

“What. the. Fu-” Sokka started to say before Yoka passed out in his arms. “That wasn’t just me, right? You saw that, Katara? Is our cousin some superpowered person? WHAT IN THE ACTUAL WOLF’S SHIT?!”

Katara pursed her lips, “I hope no one saw that beam of light.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the Fire Nation came soon because that light practically screamed ‘The Avatar is alive! Come find me!’ Oh shit. Nan Nan is going to lose it!” Sokka rambled anxiously.

“I think Nan Nan’s reaction to this isn’t our main concern, Sokka! We might have found the Airbender Avatar who's been missing for a hundred years!”

“Yeah? Why didn’t he had glowy glow eyes like Yoka did?”

The siblings stared down at the two in their arms before looking at each other stunned. The boy in Katara’s arms stirred awake. Katara rapidly blinked as the boy smiled up at her.

“Hi, I’m Aang. Do you want to go penguin sledding?”


End file.
